wrong place at the wrong time
by so-patronising
Summary: different kinds of things the nobody 0 helped DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE WORDS AND PLOT
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The blood slid down the wall, slowly, thickening as it went. The young girl's eyes were frozen in shock as blood oozed from the corner of her placing tips. She's DEAD, she thought. She stumbled towards the blood soaked girl, her own arm, now a bleeding stump, squirting blood between her fingers. Her tears created light pink streaks in the blood that smeared across her cheeks. "OH GOSH! Please, she can't be dead! How could she… OH MY GOSH." She turned around as she heard echoing footsteps.

She dropped to her knees in pure angst, and reached her hand out. "WHY!? Alison didn't deserve to die! She was only in grade school, how could you?" the girl said nothing, but smiled sadistically, and reached out forward with a white irons lamp in her hand.

Hannah jumped up in her bed, sweat beading at her brow. She reached to her left and let a tear roll down her cheek. "Now, Hannah feeling sorry for yourself will get you nowhere," she scolded herself. She looked up at her flaking ceiling and thought about the large aching symbol that has melted on to her skin.

"Why does it hurt so much to remember? I mean, gosh, I'm blind in one eye, there's an ugly stamp on my side, and I'm missing an arm. But I got over it" she kept mumbling to herself, until she slept, her hair wrapped around her like the mist that wept against her window. "Oh Alison," she moaned "Is that…?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"ARIA! ARIA! Get up your scaring me, GET UP!" Lena screamed while looking at her sister flat not moving on the floor. "WHAT LENA!? CAN YOU NOT SEE IM TRYING TO SLEEP" "Well sorry I thought…Never mind. Get up mom said it time to go to school."

The two girls ran down stairs in their pajamas, and Aria tripped and stumbled down the stairs down the stairs. Lena laughed pushing her glasses on the bridge of her nose. Aria stuck her lounge out at her. Lena smiled smugly and walked to the kitchen.

Aria looked over at her sister even brushing off her boxer shorts even thought they were perfectly fine and mumbled to herself. "You know what, forget this! I'm going to school in my pajamas." She straightened her beany and ran out the door, she grabbed her skateboard and took off to school. At school everyone was talking about one thing and one thing only. HANNAH.

"can you believe she want people to pity just because, she has one arm and is blind in one eye now, that doesn't mean anything." Hannah ran up to the girl and smacked her in the face. "DO YOU THINK THAT I WAT TO HAVE ONE ARM OR HAVE A BLIND EYE? NO! I WOULD KILL TO BE LIKE YOU PEOPLE AGAIN! SO SHUT YOUR BRATTY MOUTHS AND MIND OUR OWN BUISSNESS! OK?" The two girls stopped and just stared at her, rolled their eyes and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Spencer leaned against her locker staring at someone across the hall. "Who are you staring at?" Spencer's best friend Toby said. "Oh what?! No one I'm just umm… glancing" Spencer said trying to sound convincing. "Yea sure what ever" Toby looked towards that direction, and saw Wren Thomas.

"Oh! Now I see. Why don't you just go talk to him? You've been drooling over him ever since you got here." " You know me I get shy when it comes to Wren. Anyways if I did I would—"while I the middle of her sentence someone bumped into her shoulder while speeding down the hall. "Oh um… sorry bye" they said and kept going.

"Who was that" Spencer said confused. "That was Garrett Barnes, or in other words, the school loner that doesn't do anything but make straight A's" "Why is he the school loner?" "Well simply because he hasn't said a word since his mom died. I see him at the boat house café getting coffee, but that's it. He doesn't say anything all he does is stare."

"Oh yea I heard about him. Some people think he was involved in… you know the thing that happened to little Alison. Also what made Hannah blind in one eye and have only one arm." Spencer said trying to be as quiet as she could, but it wasn't quiet enough because garrett around the corner heard her. The whole thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"YOU TWO HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Garrett said, then pushed Spencer against the lockers, and punches Toby continuously. Toby tried to threaten him, but only to get called a sissy then out of nowhere a kid named Sebastian comes to stop garrett.

Sebastian pulls Garrett off of Toby and pushes him against the lockers. Sebastian pulled his knife out and held it against Garretts throat. "Ha, little Sebastian coming to save the day. You're not going to do anything because everyone knows you're just a little scaredy ca-"in mid-sentence Sebastian slices deeply into Garrett's neck.

Spencer and Toby watched in sublime horror as the crimson blood splattered the walls. Garretts lifeless body dropped onto the floor with a splash, and Sebastian grinned, Garrett's blood dripped from his face there such a lonely soul "You two owe me one" he said then ran off leaving the disembodies blood on the tile as the two teens stood petrified silence.

A minute later Toby faints from exhaustion, Spencer ran over to see if he was ok. "TOBY, TOBY!" she screamed. A teacher ran up behind Spencer with a crossed look on his face. "What happened here?" "Oh Mr. Jordan please help! Toby! I don't know what happened and Garrett! He…" Spencer burst into tears as she pointed a trembling finger at the blood adorned wall. The teacher doubled over and threw up as Spencer broke into shuddering sobs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sebastian, finds himself running for his life after he realizes what he has done. He was being chased by a teacher that was watching from inside a classroom.

**(Sebastian's point of view)**

As I was being chased I thought I am gone I am going to be an outcast just like that loser. I am going to have to leave the town I know the cops are going to be after me. Wait Spencer and Toby owes me they have to help me. as I ran by the nurses office i saw Spencer comforting Toby. So i hid in the trash can next to them.

"Toby, Spencer." i whispered trying not to be seen. "pst... I need your help." " What do you need? You shouldn't be here. Your going to get into trouble." Spencer whispered back. "I need you help." I repeated. " With what?" she said curiously. "I need your help to get me out of this mess." " Why us out of all people?" Toby asked tired and confused. "Because you owe me for saving your life." i said.

"ugh fine how are we supposed to help you get out of trouble?" "I need you to create a distraction" Toby and Spencer go to the middle of the hall Spencer fakes as if she is fainting while Toby calls for help I slip away. Before i turn around some one screams my name, when i turned around the principal was behind me. My reaction was to punch him but not knowing that the knife was still in my hand it dug into his gut. A few seconds later Emily runs up. " RUN! BEFORE YOU GET INTO ANYMORE TROUBLE!" I didn't stick around long after that

**the nobody 0 helped me with this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

Hannah sitting by her locker in balling her eyes out hears a loud bang. she looks around the corner and all she sees is sebastian standing there looking at the ground with a gun in his hand.

**SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V**

Again another death I am killing too many people. I got the gun strapped to the principal and shot a cop.  
I need to find someone. "Oh my god" I hear. I turn to see the voice came from Hannah. I was deciding to shoot her and thought she can help me.  
I raised the gun at her head.  
**  
Hannah's point of view  
**Oh my god! I am at gunpoint by a crazed killer. "Please don't shoot" I cried. He dropped the gun and kicked it to the side. "Why would I shoot you. You can't remember anything. I could help you but you must help me." He said with an evil smirk spreading across his face. I wanted to say no so badly but I wanted to know my past. "Alright follow me." I replied.  
**  
Sebastian p.o.v.**

Ok I lied to get my butt saved but I need to get out of her looks like I am gonna have to wing it. Then I hear a voice say "hey you stop this is the police."


End file.
